


Лягушонок

by AngelJul



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как-то после работы Джаред под кустом нашёл свою судьбу…</p><p>*Фик написан частично по мотивам мультфильма «Лягушка-царевна», частично по авторской идее</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лягушонок

Джаред вышел из офиса и вдохнул вечерний воздух полной грудью. Солнце еще не спряталось за горизонт, и все вокруг было покрашено в розово-золотистые цвета. Домой совершенно не тянуло – в такую погоду бы в парк, погулять. К тому же родители снова бы не упустили возможности попилить его из-за отсутствия девушки. Внуков они уже хотели. А то, что Джареду было всего двадцать один год и ему ещё не до женитьбы, никого не волновало. Да и вообще… он гей. Только им все еще не сказал – случая подходящего не было. И парня…  
Джаред зарылся рукой в волосы, ругая себя за то, что снова в неподходящий момент вспомнил об неприятных вопросах родителей. Желание отправиться в парк растаяло без следа, словно его и не было минуту назад. Настроение испортилось сразу. Значит, домой.  
Джаред полез в карман за ключами. Пока шел к скутеру, насвистывал под нос какую-то незатейливую мелодию, услышанную днем по радио, и по привычке крутил на пальце связку ключей. Внезапно что-то звякнуло и, блеснув на солнце, отлетело к аккуратно подстриженным кустикам, высаженным вдоль дорожки.  
Джаред остановился, посмотрел на ключи и чуть не застонал от досады: не доставало его любимого брелока в виде стрелы, который сестренка подарила ему на совершеннолетие. Этот талисман всегда приносил удачу, и Джаред с ним не расставался, таская с собой везде и всюду. А сейчас он оторвался. Джаред старался не думать, что бы это могло значить. Да, он был чуточку суеверным. Привычка, оставшаяся еще со студенчества.  
Джаред опустился на колени в том месте, куда, предположительно, упал брелок, и стал ползать по газону в его поисках. Но под руки попадались лишь небольшие веточки и камни.  
– Ну где же ты?.. – бормотал себе под нос Джаред. Эта вещичка была слишком ему дорога, чтобы бросить поиски.  
Внезапно возле ближайшего к нему кустарника что-то зашуршало. Спустя мгновение на газон выпрыгнула небольшая лягушка с его стрелой во рту!  
Джаред отпрянул и уселся на пятки. С минуту порассматривал земноводное и потянулся за брелоком:  
– А ну, отдай!  
Но лягушка отпрыгнула назад в свое недавнее укрытие, и не подумав выплюнуть стрелу.  
– Возьми меня с собой, – вдруг проквакала она почти человеческим голосом.  
Джаред застыл столбом, думая, заснул ли он в душном офисе или сходит с ума.  
– Возьми меня с собой, тогда получишь стрелу, – снова повторила лягушка, показавшись из-под куста. Джаред с сожалением подумал, что это не сон, а самая настоящая явь. Только вот чем он заслужил такие чудеса?  
Но что-то такое грустное было во взгляде лягушки, что Джаред не смог долго сопротивляться и подставил ей ладонь. Маленькое тельце почти не ощущалось в руке. Лягушка потопталась немного, устраиваясь удобнее, и сразу же после этого выплюнула стрелу. Джаред усмехнулся. Надо же, сдержала слово.  
– Только поедешь в кармане, я скорость люблю, – предупредил Джаред и, дождавшись одобрительного кивка, посадил лягушку в карман. После недолгого копошения оттуда послушалось приглушенное: «Спасибо».

– Не знаю, что ты еще ешь. Листья салата подойдут же? – спросил Джаред, вернувшись после ужина к себе с пучком зелени.  
На этот раз родители не мучили его своими вопросами – они бурно обсуждали, куда поехать отдыхать. Джаред воспользовался возможностью и быстро слинял из-за стола.  
Подушка Джареда едва заметно пошевелилась, и оттуда появился его питомец.  
– А бургера или, на худой конец, бутерброда с колбасой нет? – после тяжелого вздоха квакнула она.  
Джаред нашел в себе силы лишь на то, чтобы отрицательно покачать головой. Лягушка и бургеры? От удивления он не знал, что и сказать.  
– Эх… ладно, давай сюда свой салат.  
Джаред присел на край кровати и, протянув лягушке салат, принялся рассматривать ее. Он заметил на шкурке какие-то пятнышки, темнее, чем сама кожа.  
– Хватит пялиться, – недовольно проквакала лягушка, прекращая хрустеть листом салата.  
– А…  
– Это веснушки, – даже не дав договорить, сказала она. – Только не трогай.  
– Почему? – уже в который раз за вечер удивился Джаред.  
– Потому, – и лягушка снова принялась за свой ужин.  
Джаред рассматривал это наглое создание пару мгновений, а затем рассмеялся:  
– Знаешь, для лягушки у тебя очень… своенравный характер, – вытерев выступившие слезы, сказал Джаред.  
– А ты раньше общался с другими? – не прекращая хрумкать, поинтересовалась лягушка.  
– Нет, ты первая.  
– Первый, – поправила она и, кажется, нахмурилась? – Меня Дженсен зовут.  
Джареда не удивило даже то, что ему досталась не лягушка, а лягушонок – или как правильно сказать? И то, что это земноводное умело хмуриться.  
– Так ты парень? – улыбнулся Джаред.  
– Представь себе, среди нас и парни бывают, – проквакал Дженсен и, бросив свой лист, снова ускакал под подушку. Кажется, Джаред его обидел своей бестактностью. Стало немного стыдно. Поэтому он, вытянувшись на кровати, приподнял уголок подушки:  
– Эй, ну не обижайся. Я же не знал.  
На какое-то время Дженсен затаился. Затем в складках простыни мелькнула лапка и показались глаза. Зеленые, кстати, и чем-то похожие на человеческие. Джаред так засмотрелся и задумался, что едва не прослушал лягушонка:  
– Ладно. На тебя сложно долго обижаться. И спасибо за ужин, Джей.  
– Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?  
– Слышал, как сестра называла.  
– Понятно. Дженсен, а можно вопрос? – Джаред решил на всякий случай спросить, а то, мало ли, снова обидит чем. Но Дженсен, видимо, уже перестал дуться:  
– Давай.  
– Ты с рождения говорить умеешь?  
– Ага, еще головастиком скучно стало. Дай, думаю, научусь, – Дженсен снова скрылся в складках простыни.  
Джаред со вздохом опустил подушку на место. Надо же, какой обидчивый. Только что такого Джаред спросил? Ну и ладно. Не хочет рассказывать, как хочет. Пусть дуется дальше. Джаред не собирался снова извиняться. Он устал и ему завтра снова на работу.  
– Не советую оставаться там же, могу ночью и раздавить, – предупредил Джаред своего «питомца» и ушел в душ.

Когда он лёг, наглый лягушонок запрыгнул к нему на грудь и устроился там спать. Джаред не стал сгонять Дженсена: от его маленького холодного тельца стало вдруг тепло и уютно. Проснувшись среди ночи, он почувствовал, что на живот давило что-то относительно тяжелое, но тоже теплое. Джаред пошевелился, но ничего не изменилось. Потом до него дошло, что это чья-то рука. Но вот чья? Джаред медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел на соседнюю подушку.  
Его ерзания разбудили обладателя конечности и он, прижав Джареда к себе сильнее, прохрипел низким со сна голосом: «Спи».  
– Вы кто? – Джаред задергался сильнее. Ему было не то, что не по себе. Он вообще ничего не понимал в происходившем.  
– Джей, спи, а? – голос парня был смутно знаком, но Джаред не мог вспомнить, кому он принадлежал.  
– Да блин! – взвился Джаред. – Отпусти меня!  
Он хорошо помнил, что засыпал в своей кровати с нахальной лягушкой, а сейчас рядом с ним лежал парень, лица которого Джаред до сих пор не видел. Это проблема, правда, решилась сразу же. После небольшой истерики Джареда незнакомец повернулся к нему и, заглянув в глаза, обнял крепче и легко коснулся губ:  
– Успокойся, Джаред. Ты чего?  
А Джаред молчал – он был в шоке. Откуда ночью в его кровати взялся такой офигенно красивый парень? Он засмотрелся в нереально зеленые глаза, и тут Джареда осенило – это всего лишь сон. Иначе, как все это объяснить? Поэтому он с преспокойной душой расслабился и уже сам прижался к парню. Незнакомец лизнул его в ямочку на подбородке и несильно укусил местечко за ухом, от чего Джаред вздрогнул и заулыбался. Хороший сон. Просто отличный.  
– Спокойной ночи, Джей, – прошептали ему на ухо, и Джаред получил еще один короткий, но чувственный поцелуй. Джаред закрыл глаза, так и продолжая улыбаться.

Проснулся Джаред под аккомпанемент мерзко пищавшего будильника. В районе груди под одеялом что-то зашевелилось. Джаред замер, боясь открыть глаза и увидеть очередную остроумную «шутку» сестры. В прошлый раз там была мышь.  
Что-то ползло, поднимаясь выше, и вскоре из-под одеяла показалась лягушка:  
– С добрым утром, – послышалось кваканье, кажется, даже с нотками ворчливости, и тут Джареда накрыли воспоминания о событиях вчерашнего вечера. Дженсен, точно. Как он мог забыть. Хотя, после сна, который имел счастье ночью видеть Джаред, и не о таком забудешь. Тут же вспомнился тот красивый парень, и Джаред покраснел от смущения.  
– О! Красна девица, ты чего разрумянилась? – оказалось, лягушки тоже могут быть ехидными. Жаль, Джаред не знал этого с самого начала, тогда бы точно оставил Дженсена под тем кустом.  
– Ничего, – совсем недружелюбно буркнул он, аккуратно скидывая с себя лягушонка и поднимаясь с кровати.  
– Неужели нам все еще снятся мокрые сны?  
Мокрые-не мокрые, но приятные. Джаред покраснел еще сильнее. Неизвестно отчего, но слова Дженсена его почему-то задели.  
– С сегодняшнего дня ты на диете, – бесцветным голосом сообщил он и пошел собираться на работу.

Настроение весь день держалось на отметке «отвратительное». Наглый противный лягушонок. Еще и с веснушками. И почему Джаред так реагировал на него?  
К своему стыду, о парне из сна Джаред даже не вспомнил. Думал весь день о нахальном лягушонке. Когда на стол спикировала очередная муха, Джареду стало стыдно за своё жестокое поведение, и он сорвался домой пораньше. Благо, шефа на месте не было.  
Джаред отказался от ужина и, снова схватив пучок салата, побежал к себе в комнату. Ещё до конца не открыв дверь, он уже начал извиняться:  
– Дженсен, прости! Я поесть принес.  
Лягушонок демонстративно запрыгнул под кровать.  
– Дженсен, не злись. Ты сильно проголодался?  
– Да нет, что ты! Мух наловил, наелся.  
– Эй, ну серьезно, – Джаред опустился перед кроватью на колени и попытался рассмотреть обидчивого лягушонка в темноте, – выходи уже, хватит дуться, как маленький ребенок.  
– Кто бы говорил, – послышалось ворчливое, но – о, чудо! – Дженсен соизволил появиться.  
– Мир? – подставив ему раскрытую ладонь, предложил Джаред.  
Дженсен мгновенье смотрел на нее с подозрением, но затем запрыгнул и пробурчал:  
– Мир.  
Джаред уже даже не удивлялся, что лягушонок вёл себя совсем как человек. Они снова расположились на кровати. Джаред какое-то время наблюдал за Дженсеном, неторопливо поедавшим салат, не зная, как лучше спросить, чтобы снова не получить акцию протеста и кучу подколов. Не верил он, что Дженсен родился говорящим. Хоть и встречались в жизни чудеса, но всё это было странным. Наконец, Джаред решился:  
– Дженсен, обещай, что снова не сбежишь под подушку. Мне, правда, очень интересно.  
Лягушонок недоверчиво воззрился на него, но затем нахмурился – нахмурился, блин! – и кивнул. Джареду захотелось рассмеяться. Наблюдать за Дженсеном было очень забавно. Но прежде вопрос.  
– Скажи только правду, почему ты разговариваешь?  
– Не отстанешь?  
– Неа, – улыбнулся Джаред.  
Послушался тяжелый вздох, и Дженсен отвернулся от него. Джаред уже хотел было напомнить об обещании, но тут лягушонок заговорил:  
– Заколдован я. Как и зачем – не скажу. Не могу.  
О как. Джаред такого не предполагал. Хотя слышал, что даже в нынешнее время ведьмы и колдуны иногда превращали насоливших им людей в разных животных. Но не думал, что ему самому повезет встретить подтверждение этим рассказам. Так вот почему повадки у лягушонка были совсем человеческие! Снова стало стыдно за свое поведение. Дженсену и так тяжело, а Джаред утром повел себя, как мальчишка.  
– Извини.  
– Хватит уже извиняться, – подполз к нему ближе Дженсен, – я тоже с утра не подарок.  
Джареду захотелось его погладить, но он помнил предупреждение – не трогать, поэтому и не стал. Дженсен неожиданно запрыгнул к нему на плечо:  
– Спасибо, что не бросил меня там.

Джаред весь вечер проболтал с Дженсеном. Рассказал обо всех своих привычках и прочих мелочах. От Дженсена обратной откровенности не требовал, чувствовал, как ему тяжело говорить об этом. Джареда совсем не раздражало его кваканье, наоборот, Дженсен оказался очень интересным собеседником, а щекотливые темы они аккуратно обходили. И теперь Джаред даже думать про него не мог, как о лягушонке. Для него он все равно оставался человеком. Дженсен выслушал о его проблемах с родителями, что до него не делал никто. И почему единственный парень, который ему понравился, оказался заколдован? И как расколдовать его – не говорил? Джаред старался скрыть разочарование за улыбкой, но Дженсен его раскусил. Сославшись на «утро вечера мудренее», предложил лечь спать. Джаред согласился. И не заметил, как заснул. Вроде только моргнул, но уже возле него был не Дженсен, а парень из сна.  
Парень лежал рядом и рассматривал его с легкой улыбкой на губах. Джаред скользнул сонным взглядом по его лицу и первым делом почему-то заметил веснушки, напомнившие ему о Дженсене. Странное чувство вины смешалось с желанием прикоснуться к незнакомцу. Джаред, не долго думая, повернулся спиной к парню и снова закрыл глаза. Хотя это был сон, он чувствовал себя изменником, даже при том, что Дженсен оставался лягушкой. Но он решил, что займётся самоедством потом.  
Незнакомец ничего не сказал, молча придвинулся ближе и просто обнял, как и в первый раз.

Утром Джаред чувствовал себя измученным. Проснулся он очень рано, несмотря на то, что была суббота и можно было проваляться в кровати часов до десяти.  
Стоило открыть глаза, как на грудь запрыгнул подозрительно довольный Дженсен. Джаред не знал, как и когда научился это определять – он просто чувствовал его хорошее настроение.  
– Проснулся?  
– Ты чего такой довольный? – протерев глаза, поинтересовался Джаред. Комнату наполнял какой-то очень знакомый запах. Джаред принюхался: – Шоколад, серьезно? Мама или Мэг принесла?  
– Я не видел, – спрыгнув в складки одеяла, проворчал Дженсен.  
– Ну и ладно, – усмехнулся Джаред, стянув с тумбочки большую кружку и с удовольствием потягивая из неё горячий шоколад. – Чем будем заниматься?  
– Не понял? – Дженсен даже вылез из своего импровизированного укрытия. – Вместе, что ли?  
– Ну да, – осторожно начал Джаред, – я все равно ничего не планировал на выходные. Зато теперь у меня есть ты.  
Джареду почему-то показалось, что если бы лягушки умели краснеть, то Дженсен сейчас залился румянцем. Он долго молчал, потом грустно ответил:  
– От меня все равно нет никакой пользы…  
– Я бы так не сказал! Мы можем посмотреть фильм или сходить погулять.  
– А тебя не волнует, что могут подумать люди, увидев, как ты разговариваешь, по их мнению, с пустым местом?  
– Ой, мне пофиг на чье-то мнение. Главное, чтобы нам было не скучно. А остальное ерунда. Так что, мне повторить свой вопрос? – широко улыбнулся Джаред, чувствуя, как от его усталости не остаётся и следа.  
– Лучше фильм. Я выберу какой, – наконец согласился Дженсен.

– Джаред, с тобой все в порядке? – удивленно спросила мама, обнаружив сына в гостиной перед телевизором, разговаривающего, кажется, с самим собой.  
– Да, мам, порядок. А что такое? – перестав смеяться, ответил Джаред. Шерон мысленно отметила про себя, что давно не видела его таким счастливым.  
– С кем ты разговаривал? – улыбнулась она.  
– А! О… – Джаред замялся, посмотрел куда-то вниз, на диван, а затем поднял и показал ей небольшую подушку, где сидела лягушка, – знакомься, это Дженсен.  
– Здравствуйте! – квакнул лягушонок.  
– О… – удивление Шерон было заметно невооруженным глазом, и Джаред заметно помрачнел. Но она спокойно улыбнулась:  
– Очень приятно, Дженсен. Я вас оставлю.  
Шерон не сдержала усмешки, едва зайдя на кухню. Когда Джаред уже во всем им признается?

– Хватит киснуть, – прыгал перед ним Дженсен, – твоя мама не завизжала и не выкинула меня, ты чего?  
– Да не знаю, странная она какая-то, – задумчиво сказал Джаред.  
– Все тебе не так, – запрыгнув на диван и устроившись на подушке, заметил Дженсен.  
– Тебе не понять.  
– Правда что ли?  
– Блин, Дженсен. Они же не знают, – прошептал Джаред, запустив руку в волосы.  
– Так скажи им!  
– И как ты себе это представляешь? Они внуков хотят, а я им что?  
– Ну, вообще-то сейчас колдуны и не такое могут.  
Если бы Дженсен был человеком, он бы сейчас засмеялся, глядя на Джареда. Джаред смутился, поняв, что эмоции отразились на его лице, и отвернулся.  
– Джаред, серьезно. Есть суррогатное материнство, усыновление, ну и… – Джаред так на него зыркнул, что Дженсен попятился и сполз с подушки, – ладно-ладно, молчу про колдунов.  
После этого Джаред не удержался от улыбки. Дженсен так забавно пытался разрядить обстановку. С ним было до странного легко и от этого понимания Джареду стало грустно.  
– Ладно, видимо, ты прав, пора уже все рассказать родителям. Только давай досмотрим фильм?  
Ответом ему послужила мелькнувшая чуть ли не перед носом лапка – Дженсен устроился у него на плече и уставился в телевизор.

– Джаред! – послышался из кухни голос Шерон. – Ужин готов!  
Джаред дернулся на диване, едва не скинув с плеча притихшего Дженсена. Они смотрели второй фильм – какой, Джаред уже не помнил, – и под конец он отрубился. Дженсен спрыгнул на свою подушку и тихо пожелал удачи.  
Сердце почему-то вдруг забилось сильнее и от волнения вспотели ладони. Джаред не знал, с чего начать, и переживал, как отнесутся к его заявлению родители. Папа уже был за столом, только Мэган снова где-то пропадала.  
Он неловко сел на стул, едва его не опрокинув. От нервов Джареда начало потряхивать.  
– Сынок, – откладывая газету, наклонился вперед отец, – ну когда мы уже познакомимся с твоей девушкой?  
Этот вопрос стал последней каплей. На Джареда накатило какое-то странное спокойствие. Он медленно выдохнул и заговорил:  
– Я вас очень люблю и признаться нужно было давно. Я гей. И пожалуйста, не нужно больше этих вопросов…  
Джаред замолчал, заметив у родителей одинаково понимающие улыбки. Мама переглянулась с отцом:  
– Наконец-то ты сам это сказал.  
– Не понял, – Джаред с недоумением переводил взгляд с отца на маму и обратно, – вы знали?  
– Конечно же, мы знали, Джей. Мэг видела тебя с парнем еще в школе и рассказала нам.  
Джареду стало стыдно. Он, казалось, покраснел полностью: от корней волос до кончиков пальцев. Как же он недооценил своих родителей.  
– И вы не сердитесь?  
– Это твоя жизнь, почему мы должны сердиться? – сказал отец.  
– Ладно. Тогда я должен вам еще в кое-чем признаться. У меня нет парня, но, кажется, я влюбился. А как сказать ему об этом, не знаю. Он… он необычный, со скверным характером, но…  
– Джаред, – мама положила свою руку поверх его, – успокойся.  
Джаред и не заметил, что его вновь затрясло от нервов. Он и правда влюбился в Дженсена… в лягушонка…  
– Я веду себя хуже Мэган? – тихо спросил он родителей, поднимая взгляд на маму.  
– О, нет, дорогой. До нее тебе далеко, – усмехнулась Шерон. – Просто скажи ему, – она легко погладила его по щеке и поцеловала в лоб.  
Джаред с благодарностью сжал ее руку и поднялся из-за стола. Поблагодарив родителей, он пошел к Дженсену.

– Дженсен?  
В ответ – тишина. Ну и куда он делся?  
Неужели сам решил ускакать в его комнату? А если случайно на него наступят? Черт! Джаред осторожно исследовал пол, но не нашел Дженсена. Может, он чем-то его обидел? Только вот чем, Джаред не знал. Когда он шел к родителям, все было нормально. Поднимаясь наверх, Джаред внимательно смотрел на пол, но, увы, все было бесполезно – Дженсен пропал.  
Джаред решил, что можно будет расстраиваться и упиваться жалостью к себе после того, как посмотрит в комнате. Он с опаской распахнул дверь, боясь, что его ожидания оправдаются, но спустя мгновенье облегченно выдохнул и привалился спиной к стене:  
– Ну ты и сволочь, Дженсен.  
Дженсен почему-то не отвечал и молча смотрел на него.  
– Ты чего? – не выдержал Джаред и шагнул к нему.  
– Ты серьезно? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Дженсен.  
– О чем?  
– Я случайно подслушал твой разговор с родителями.  
Джаред покраснел от смущения, но так просто сдаваться не собирался. Да, Дженсен был прав, но Джаред хотел сказать ему сам, а не чтобы он узнавал это, подслушав. Поэтому, Джаред решил немного его помучить.  
– Ты решил, что я говорил о тебе? А с чего ты это вообще взял?  
– Ты ведь сам говорил вчера...  
Джаред почувствовал себя дураком. Сначала все рассказал, а потом решил повыделываться. Он подхватил лягушонка в ладони и улыбнулся:  
– Да ты это, ты! – и чмокнул замершего Дженсена в холодную спинку.  
Что случилось дальше, Джаред не совсем понял. Дженсен спрыгнул с его рук, и комнату наполнило яркое, белое свечение. Джаред прикрыл лицо ладонью, боясь ослепнуть. Все исчезло так же внезапно, как и началось. Джаред открыл глаза и едва не заорал от неожиданности – возле кровати сидел взъерошенный, полностью обнаженный парень из сна и улыбался спокойной счастливой улыбкой!  
Джаред не мог поверить в случившееся. Он окинул парня недоуменным взглядом – ну и да, увиденное ему понравилось даже в шокированном состоянии. А когда он окончательно пришел в себя, заметил рядом с бедром незнакомца маленькую шкурку в веснушках. Это были не сны… Во рту от волнения пересохло, но Джаред все же пересилил себя:  
– Дженсен?  
Парень кивнул и начал медленно подниматься, пошатнулся и схватился за спинку кровати.  
– Как же непривычно-то… – пробормотал он себе под нос, но Джаред все равно кинулся к нему на помощь. Придержал, усадил на кровать и принес из ванной халат.  
Дженсен оделся и неожиданно притянул Джареда для поцелуя. Тот хотел было возмутиться, но не устоял перед настойчивыми губами и сам потянулся навстречу.  
– А рассказать историю? – между поцелуями все же спросил Джаред.  
– Ты такой зануда, – улыбаясь, сказал Дженсен, разорвав очередной поцелуй. – Отказал я одной девушке, которая ведьмой оказалась. Вот она меня и заколдовала. В человека бы я превратился только тогда, когда кто-нибудь смог взаимно полюбить меня в обличии лягушонка. Все старо как мир. Девушки, что с них взять. А теперь иди сюда! – снова накидываясь на его губы, прошептал Дженсен, не дав Джареду вставить и слова.  
Прижимаясь к Дженсену, Джаред уже расхотел что-то спрашивать. Все потом. Он услышал одно очень важное для него слово, а остальное было неважно.


End file.
